Don't Question It
by Radical618
Summary: Cam/Thirteen. No spoilers. A small amount of implied Foreman/Thirteen.


Her headache was pounding. She could barely make out the body lying next to her, but she assumed it was him. She had had a lot of alcohol, but not enough to make her unfaithful. That just really wasn't her. Not anymore anyway. The air from the whirring fan above her was cold against her bare upper torso, and she gathered the sheets around herself for warmth. Not bothering to look down at the clothing covered floor beneath her, she walked over to the mirror which was across from her bed in her apartment. She concentrated on herself and not the body which lay behind her; the one she still assumed was him.

Her eyes were still a tad bloodshot, which concreted her theory that she had been completely plastered the previous evening. It wasn't a rare occurrence, but it wasn't common enough for her to be used to this hung-over feeling. She popped a Tylenol that was conveniently located in a drawer on her mirrored bureau, closed her eyes and swished some water into her dry mouth. She needed coffee, or really anything that would make this headache, this feeling, go away.

Gathering the sheets once again firmly around her body, she swung around, to gaze upon the man she was beginning to love. However, her heart, no, her whole body lost feeling when she wasn't looking at his dark body in her cream colored sheets. Pain flickered through her; she had slept with someone else. This, body, was sprawled on its stomach, their face just out of eyesight and covered by hair, making it impossible to recall just who it was. Their bare back was shimmering with the reflection of the sun that poured in from a distant window. She had no choice but to take a glimpse of this sound sleeper, praying desperately it wasn't who she thought it was.

Walking over to the pale body was only ten or twelve steps, but it felt like she had just hiked a mile. The tips of this mysterious person's blonde, smooth hair were gently blowing due to the air from the ceiling fan, and as Thirteen looked down onto Allison Cameron, she bit on her bottom lip with anxiety, and thought of how she was going to take control of this problem. Was she to wake her? Was she to let her wake up in a groggy and unaware state just as she had? Cameron subconsciously lifted her arm over her head, and remained sleeping. Thirteen couldn't strip her gaze away from the bareness before her.

She caught herself with her mouth barely open, silently taking in Cameron's simple beauty, and shook her head slightly to snap out of it. Cameron was a coworker, and this couldn't be right. One of them had to have realized what was happening last night. She tightened her grip around her sheet once again, grabbed some clothes, and walked silently into her bathroom, desperate for some privacy. She let the door click quietly behind her, and began to dress herself accordingly. Before tightening her suspenders, she examined herself, and noticed areas of red around her shoulders, and a few blotches on her neck. Had she let Cameron do this to her?

She finished getting dressed, brushed her teeth, and reemerged silently into her bedroom area. She looked to where Cameron had been sleeping, but instead of seeing a horizontal body, she saw a vertical one. The pale back was too her, and she now noticed the red scratches that began at the shoulders and ran to the mid-back area. Had she allowed herself to do this to Cameron? She had no other choice but to explain the circumstances. She gained some strength and cleared her throat to grab attention.

Cameron's hair swished in perfect motion as she looked to Thirteen. Cameron's eyes lowered as she turned back around. She must've been clueless as well. She also gathered sheets around her and covered herself. Thirteen assumed she was cold and vulnerable, now seeing who she had just spent the night with. Cameron tucked her hair slowly behind her ear and turned back around to face Thirteen once again. She attempted to offer a smile, but could only muster a small movement of her mouth. She looked to the ground and began gathering every piece of clothing that she had been wearing the evening before.

Thirteen pointed awkwardly to the bathroom, and Cameron moved swiftly to the ajar door and shut it quickly behind her. Thirteen waited on her bed for the older doctor. She pondered for anything to say. Not like they remembered anything; at least she didn't anyway. Cameron emerged wearing a pink ruffled blouse under a black button up vest. Her creased dress pants without shoes along with her wire-rim glasses made Thirteen's heart quicken. Cameron shoes were across the room. Appearing to be moving to them, Cameron instead bent down and kissed her softly. Thirteen concluded Cameron was willing to help her remember.


End file.
